Legs Macready
Introduction Legs Macready is a former SecuroServ Junior Agent and is the Chief of the Los Santos Police Department. Whilst he is not the sharpest tool in the shed, especially with his unique ability to misspell the simplest of words. His laid-back attitude and humor quickly endeared him within the SecuroServ ranks. Biography Background Born in Liberty city, Legs bounced around foster homes as a kid through to his teens. As he got older he joined a security company that dealt with illegal deals, and murder. Eventually Legs turned on his partner (Jacob Teller) in the company, and gave him over to the police. As for why he turned his partner over is unknown. Eventually Teller put a bullet in his head. Luckily Legs survived and moved to Los Santos for a new start. Prior to moving to San Andreas, Legs was involved in a shooting which left him comatose for some time. After waking he was met with a woman whom he found out was his fiancée and it that he had suffered some brain damage which in turn affected his memory. He admitted to Ayda Clarke that his thoughts after waking were that she wasn't his kind of woman, even though he knew she must have been previously. Back in the old days for Legs, he wasn't a clean person. He chopped cars and even killed someone only because they witnessed him stealing a car. SecuroServ Joining as a trainee, Legs proved himself to be a valuable member of the SecuroServ team. In one of his first patrols with the company, Legs (along with fellow trainee Mike Lemonade) responded to a tweet requesting for help at the Vinewood Sign from Dannie Slater. Shortly after arriving and finding a church priest had been killed, Legs witnessed Kiki Chanel fall from the 'D' of the sign after hearing a gunshot. He then transported her safely to the hospital in his patrol car (albeit after rolling the car off the side of a cliff). Freddy Price was impressed with Legs' progress and promoted him to a Junior Agent within the company. Career Legs eventually left SecuroServ and applied to the SASP, where he got accepted and soon became a trooper. in June of 2018, he was promoted to Senior Trooper and FTO. Sadly, a few weeks after his promotion he quit the SASP saying that he has nothing left to give to the police department, and that he was sick of those around him getting hurt because he was a trooper, especially Nancy. But on July 27th Legs was reinstated into the SASP after he asked for his old job back due to the combination of Ayda's death, Dazzler's promotion to Director, and Nancy having to leave town. On August 12, 2018, Director Dazzler promoted Legs to Senior Trooper and FTO. On September 25th during a ride back from the hospital after crashing in the Zancudo tunnel (and again in Chumash while being transported by Novoa), Boscoreli congratulated him on his promotion to Sergeant. As of November 10, 2018, he has been promoted to Lieutenant; following Dazzler's stepping away from the department on December 6, 2018, he was promoted to Captain. As of July 1st, the San Andreas State Police has split into three separate departments, causing all former troopers to be reassigned to different departments. Category:Characters Category:Police